


Supernatural AU: The Winchester Gospel

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury and Becky Rosen are internet friends who write fanfic about a show called <i>Perfectly Normal</i>.  Charlie has a killer idea to make the PN superheroes Sam and Dean into- get this- regular humans who hunt supernatural creatures.  And their best friend is an angel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural AU: The Winchester Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> We'll call this the first in an occasional series. It might be first and only. It might be first of three. It might be the first thousand words of a million-word behemoth, I just don't know! But I have a few ideas...

_The barn doors burst open with preternatural force, and a lone figure swaggered through the doorway and into the warded structure. Sparks filled the air as Dean and Bobby pumped round after round of silver and salt into the creature in human form. And still it came. It crossed every trap, every sigil. And still it came._  
 _It stopped before the hunters and stared at Dean._  
 _“Who are you?” he asked, terrified and confused._  
 _“I’m the one who gripped you tight and pulled you from perdition,” it replied in a gravelly but even voice._  
 _“Yeah? Thanks for that,” and Dean thrust Ruby’s knife into its heart._  
 _Far from harming the creature, the attack seemed rather to amuse it. It wrapped long thin fingers around the handle, slowly extracted the blade from its flesh, and cast the knife aside with something of scorn._  
 _It knocked Bobby out cold with a touch, and turned its full attention on Dean._  
 _“Who are you?” he repeated._  
 _“Castiel. I’m an angel of the Lord.”_

“AHHHH!” Becky screams into her webcam. “An angel?!”

Charlie nods, beaming ear to ear. “You like it so far?”

“It’s amazing!”

“So you see what I’ve done here? Dean and Sam (who isn’t in this scene, but he’ll be in the fic later on) and Bobby, who in this case is more of an adoptive father than a case worker, they’re all hunters of the supernatural. Hence the title.”

“Of course.”

“And Ruby is a demon.”

“God, I hate that bitch.”

“Yeah, you and every other Sam girl on the planet!” Charlie laughs. “But she has this special knife that can kill other demons.”

“Oh my god, because she’s a backstabber who takes down her own friends! Oh Charlie, this is brilliant,” Becky gushes.

“Oh but wait. So Cas, or should I say ‘Castiel,’ is an angel, because if you’ve ever read the Bible-” 

“Uh, it would probably catch fire if I tried. Do you know how much porn I read?” Both girls collapse in giggles.

“Anywho,” Charlie continues, “angels are warriors of God.”

“Oh! So because Cas is a black belt-”

“And he’s on the fencing team-”

“And a religious studies major-”

“Oh my Charlie, you are a god!”

The older, redheaded girl laughs. “I know! But it’s even better than that! Remember in season two, when Cas first came to the school? He was in witness protection, right?”

“Right.”

“He had a whole new identity.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, in the supernatural AU, angels are these mighty celestial beings, huge and impossible, and in order to walk amongst humans and talk with them, they have to take vessels, special humans that they can basically possess. Demons do it, too; otherwise, they just look like black smoke-”

“Neat!”

“But angels are nice, kinda, so they have to get consent. Actually, I’m thinking of muddying the idea that angels are good and demons are bad. It would be a lot of fun to-”

“But Cas, his vessel.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. I get a little carried away sometimes,” she babbles. “So Castiel in a vessel is a parallel for Cas having to learn how to be this new person! How he dresses, how he walks, how he talks; all of those little things that make a character believable.”

Becky’s on the edge of her bed, laptop on her knees, and she’s staring intensely at her friend on the monitor. “I cannot believe the amount of thought you have put into this. This is, wow, this is amazing! Have you finished it?”

“Please, I’ve barely started. It took me all week to work out the character parallels and come up with this much. I’m not sure if I want the boys to have special powers or not. I mean, they’re already supers in _Perfectly Normal_ ; it seems silly not to extend it out to the AU characters,” Charlie muses.

“That’s true. But you’re giving Cas some kind of magic mojo, right? Even though he’s a norm in canon. I’m assuming he’s the one who blew the doors open and made the showers of sparks, and he was invulnerable to all their attacks.”

“‘Invulnerable.’ Yes, I guess he is. Okay, so the boys are just normal humans?”

Becky cheers. “It’s the AUiest AU that ever AU’d. We just turn everything on its head!”

“Oh my god, I like the way you think!” 

“Yeah, see, I’m not just a dumb blonde! I have good ideas, too, even if I am half your age!” 

Charlie rolls her eyes. “Shut up, you’re a whole four years younger than me! And you graduate next year, so stop pretending I’m some kind of freak for hanging out with the little kids in the chatrooms.”

“But you are a freak, you dork.”

“Yeah, well _you’re_ a freak.”

“Only in the sheets, baby!” Becky quips, “And you need better comebacks!”

A short silence falls between them. 

Becky breaks it first. “So tell me about some of the other character concepts.”

“First of all, President Thlayli, who we never see. She’s God. Thing is, God’s gone. There are, like, four angels who have ever seen him, and they’re the archangels. That will be the Big Four professors: Michael and Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel.”

“I love Gabriel! I still refuse to believe that he’s gone.”

“I know! The show is infamous for sending people to other schools for a little while and then bringing them back when it’s convenient, but it’s a shame that they actually got rid of him for good.”

“No they didn’t!” Becky covers her ears and sings, “LALALALALA!”

Charlie wants to laugh, but Becky always gets so upset when the topic of Gabriel comes up. Instead, she promises to keep him around a lot longer. “I’ll even give him his own storyline. Like maybe, he’s the little brother to the other archangels, and he doesn’t want Michael and Lucifer to fight Armageddon, so he teams up with Dean and Sam to stop the apocalypse.”

“Girl, you are crazy. How long is this fic gonna be?” 

“I don’t know. It has to be epic and sweeping! Is two hundred chapters too many?”

Becky sputters. “Two hundred? If you publish one chapter a week, it’ll take you-”

“Four years, give or take, I know,” Charlie sighs. “I just feel like there’s so much story to tell!”

“Especially if you’re taking on the Apocalypse! Listen, I gotta get off for the night. I still have a crapton of homework, and I haven’t even started on that Sam/Dean/Cas story for my friend in Japan. Remind me tomorrow to show you the amazing art prompt she drew!”

“I saw it; you posted it to your blog while we were on last night, and you have since reblogged it, let me see, yup, four times. I’m telling you, Becky, reblogging a post with no notes is like screaming into an empty room and complaining that no one is listening!”

“Ugh, shut up Charlie! Just because everything you post turns to gold! I’ll have you know that I have a text post with very nearly two hundred notes. I’m kind of a big deal!”

Charlie smiles. “I know, I’m the jerk with thirty thousand followers; what do I know about the struggles of the common man?”

“That’s sexist!” Becky jokes.

Charlie blows a kiss into the webcam. “Good night, Becky!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going for the world record on exclamation points in a single fic. How'm I doing?


End file.
